1. Field of Invention
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the present invention relate to video signal processing, and more particularly, to video signal processing for rapidly and conveniently searching a plurality of channel informations.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a video signal processing apparatus such as a TV, or the like receives a video signal from a broadcasting station, etc., and processes the received video signal in order to display an image based on the processed video signal. The video signal includes a broadcasting signal provided by a TV broadcast. The video signal processing apparatus receives one program from one channel among a plurality of channels through the broadcasting signal.
The video signal processing apparatus also displays information about a channel (hereinafter referred to as ‘channel information’) so that a user can select a channel using the channel information. The channel information includes channel number, channel name, information about contents thereof, etc.
The video signal processing apparatus displays information for a plurality of channels (i.e., a plurality of channel informations), respectively. Thus, the video signal processing apparatus enables a user to select one of the plural channel informations and receives a video signal of a channel corresponding to the selected channel information.
However, in the case of digital TV broadcastings, since there are many channels, the video signal processing apparatus displays many channel informations corresponding to the respective channels. Thus, it is inconvenient for a user to select a desired channel with the use of the displayed channel informations.